Conventionally, in order to protect a terminal 3 (refer to FIG. 16) protruding outward from the casing 2 of a compressor 1, a terminal guard 900 and a terminal cover 950 have been used as shown in FIGS. 22 and 27.
The terminal guard 900, as shown in FIGS. 22 to 26, is a guard that is made of metal and mainly formed by a bottom portion 910 having a first opening 911 in order for the terminal 3 to pass through and taking on a shape that follows the shape of the casing 2, and a first enclosing wall portion 920 that stands from the brim of the bottom portion 910. Here, the first enclosing wall portion 920 includes four wall portions of a first front wall portion 921, a first rear wall portion 924, a first left wall portion 922, and a first right wall portion 923. Second openings 931 that are circular for engaging with claw portions (to be described later) of the terminal cover 950 are each provided on the first left wall portion 922 and the first right wall portion 923. In addition, a first lead wire pass-through opening 932 is provided on the first front wall portion 921 for guiding a lead wire (not shown) that is connected with a terminal pin 4 of the terminal 3 outside the terminal guard 900.
As shown in FIGS. 27 to 32, the terminal cover 950 is a cover made of resin and roughly in a square shape, and is mainly formed by a roughly square upper wall portion 960 and a second enclosing wall portion 970 extending downward from the brim of the upper wall portion 960, and fits inside the terminal guard 900 described previously. Here, the second enclosing wall portion 970 includes four wall portions of a second front wall portion 971, a second rear wall portion 974, a second left wall portion 972, and a second right wall portion 973. Claw portions 981 are each provided on the second left wall portion 972 and the second right wall portion 973, approximately in the center in the width direction, and extending towards the lower end from approximately the center in the height direction. The claw portions 981 protrude out the second left wall portion 972 and the second right wall portion 973, and engage with the second openings 931 of the terminal guard 900 from the inner side of the terminal guard 900. In addition, a second lead wire pass-through opening 982 is provided on the second front wall portion 971 for guiding the lead wire connected with the terminal pin 4 of the terminal 3 outside the terminal cover 950.
A terminal protective body is formed as shown in FIGS. 33 and 34, when this terminal cover 950 engages with the terminal guard 900. With this terminal protective body, as it is clear in FIG. 33, almost the entire upper portion of the second opening 931 of the terminal guard 900 is covered by the second left wall portion 972 or the second right wall portion 973 of the terminal cover 950, but a little gap W is formed on the lower portion of the second opening 931.